Drifted
by Quite the Imagination
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were the perfect couple.  Then they drifted away.  After a year, they finally see each other for the first time backstage at an award show.  Just a sweet One-Shot. I guess you can say it was inspired by Jemi.


**Author's Note: Hey! I'll just say that this one-shot was highly inspired by Jemi...and a passage that I read in my Benchmark Exam (random right? but I thought it was so adorable). So, technically, I don't own the plot, I just twisted to fit Smitchie, and made it my own. Well...I hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

><p>They were the perfect couple.<p>

I mean, even before they knew each other, they _knew_ each other.

That is the power through music, right?

They even have that "opposites attract" element. He was a jerky teen heartthrob. She was a sweet, small town girl. But they had one thing in common: their music.

In every song, they would have that chemistry that told the audience their story. If it was a happy song, a sad song, or a random song, it still had that umph that told them that they are two teenagers in love.

But love was never easy right?

Their relationship was well known throughout the world, especially after being televised for the Final Jam. And being a teen heartthrob and his girlfriend, both being extremely talented, there is definitely media involved.

After the second summer, the two artists drifted apart.

Since their relationship was publicized, so did their break-up. And from there, they went on to do their own path. Both became only solo acts; even Shane went solo from Connect 3 because Nate decided to do Broadway, and Jason got married.

They shared no more duets from then on. Though, they both were still successful. They both tried to start dating other people, but it all ended with break-ups. Apparently, with the others, they didn't have that same nostalgic feeling back when they were together.

In interviews, interviewers would ask one about the other. So it was like "Mitchie, how do you feel about Shane dating so-and-so" or "Shane, is so-and-so a good guy for Mitchie?"

They both replied with the same response, "It's great. That's great. I'm happy for him/her."

It has been two years; successful years for the both of them individually. Both of their albums came out around the same time, and both of them were nominated: Shane for Best Male Artist and Mitchie for Best Female Artist.

They see each other backstage. It's been the first time in years. Shane now has cut off all his locks for a shorter do, and Mitchie, no brunette bangs across the forehead or black silky hair, it's now a fresh light brown.

They look at each other. They have changed, they are not the same anymore, but they knew about each other's success, it was just that, there they were, looking at each other, eye-to-eye.

"Mitchie," Shane said first with a smile.

"Shane," Mitchie echoed.

"Hello," Shane replied, taking out his hand.

Mitchie took it and shook it. "Hey."

It was completely awkward with the one word conversations, but somehow it was natural at the same time.

"How've you been?" Shane asked.

"Good, good, you?"

"Same thing, but I don't know. Did you know I am nominated for an award?" Shane replied with a playful smirk.

Mitchie smiled, she always did miss Shane's crazy responses. "Yeah, it's crazy. I did, too."

"No kidding?" he exclaimed, but the two of them laughed. They knew that already, they knew that they were both going to be nominated.

"So, how are you and Alison?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"We broke up, last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Shane shook his head. "It's okay, it just wasn't working, you know? She isn't like y—" Shane caught himself, but then decided to give himself away. "She wasn't; Alison wasn't like you, Mitchie. She wasn't like you."

Mitchie gulped and nodded. She didn't know what to say, how could she respond to that? She is dating Mason. "Shane, I have a boyf—"

"I know, Mason. He's an actor, right? Filming in Puerto Rico?" Shane suggested.

Mitchie nodded, he was correct.

"So, how about we meet up some time and catch up with each other, like with a dinner?" Shane continued.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Mitchie replied.

The intercom rang, telling them that the award show was going to begin soon, and that they should start heading to their seats.

They drifted away from each other, but this time they knew they were going to come back to each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, well thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^-^ - Quite the Imagination<br>**


End file.
